Spots and Manes Version 2:Part II
by Renafan
Summary: This is now a trilogy. The next part will be the conclusion, but a lot longer than this is. I'm just putting this up because nothing has been in soo long. Sweet Adam/Ingrid scenes right off the bat and Adam's Mother puts in her opinion. Bull moves.


Spots and Manes R2:Chapter 2

All or Nothing

It was a solitary night in the middle of Ingrid's apartment/habitat in the local zoo...they were sealed in for the night, with no prying eyes waiting for them (like a certain spidermonkey) or seeking out their every movement. Ingrid had awaited this moment for so long...the day Adam Lyon would finally take her body as they both saw fit. This was no dream...she had pinched herself enough times to anger even a rhino. Adam just stood there, looking up and down Ingrid's surprisingly attractive yet normal body. She had a nice set of spotted breasts, clearly virgin love canal and dirty tailhole, not to mention a long and soft gray tongue that could play tricks with his penis.

"SO Adam...are you ready or not?"Ingrid smiled, lowering and wrapping her neck around his naked back.

With no more than a simple nod, Ingrid pressed her snout and commenced in their sex ritual, locking in a deep tantalizing kiss with Adam. Of course, Ingrid's lips completely engulfed part of Adam's lower face but he didn't care. The feeling was incredible, the sucking motions incredible. What Adam actually felt was the top of Ingrid's soft tongue, dripping saliva down her chin and sending intricate yet subtle tingles down his spine even as her neck fur caressed his delicate back skin. The two of them stood there, lost in their own romantic thoughts and desires, locked in an endless lip fest. Nothing could be more incredible Adam thought, until Ingrid broke contact...gasping ever so slightly in pleasure, oh so endless pleasure.

Adam's penis sprung up as her breath hit his face. Her breath smelled of wet grass and oats but it turned him on. His heart started beating faster, even as her leathery lips caressed his face, the bristles of hair growing from them brushing against his nose. It was so sudden yet so unnerving as well. He couldn't face himself in the mirror after this, but he didn't care. The fact was that he actually felt something for Ingrid when she had felt something for him first, even when he had been after Kerry all this time, trying to keep some connecting to his former life. Ingrid represented his completion of the journey to the "animal" within him, the end of his trip to the new life he had at this animal school.

Ingrid's gray tongue hung out, dripping precious sticky saliva unto his manhood, sending wheeling around inside. The sight of her was so incredible, so irrestible, it was hard just standing there and surveying what he had here. She was willingly giving herself to him. Even as that tongue slapped across his face like a snake slipping across the ground, his heart continued at a frenzied pace. That tongue caressed the side of his in slow, steady motions, sending warmth and esctasy signals to his brain. The boy moaned as if he wanted more, and Ingrid was more than willing. Slightly dropping her head, Ingrid took note of the boy's little boner and grew red in the face.

It's sooo incredible... Ingrid squeed like a fangirl at an anime convention, yet kept her composure on the outside.

Once more, she inhaled his scent while rubbing her nose against the delicate head, sniffing and blowing hot air out on it. Adam's eyes went back into his head as the tongue slid out of it's fleshy cavern of a mouth and wrapped around his package, completely enveloping it and squeezing gently in caressing motions. The hot and sensitive surface caused Adam's penis to spew hot white cum in Ingrid's mouth, the girl receiving her first real taste of Adam's life juices. The girl lapped her lips and took one big slurp of Adam's length, the boy landing on his tushy at the mere contact. He loved it...he needed it! Pushing his head forward, Adam pressed his lips against that tongue, inhaling it's musky scent.

"Ahhdimm..."Ingrid blushed at his apparent devotion to her taste snake, lapping him gently across the lips as thanks whilst leaving a fine film of saliva across them.

Recoiling from his high on giraffe saliva, Adam found himself in an embrace of skin against fur as the excited masai wrapped her gentle yet strong arms around him, bringing him into contact with her twin set of fur covered breasts. The girl smothered him in there, swinging her back and forth in outright excitement. She had never been so happy, even as she rubbed Adam's naked body against her fur. Adam, meanwhile, found himself going hard all over again as that cock rubbed against the warm and soft body of Ingrid Giraffe, sending his blood rushing to the brain even moreso than usual. She rubbed intensely, feeling his heartbeat steadily against her own...as if she were trying to join their two souls into one.

If there was a God, he was certainly blessing the two of them now. Adam pressed his lips upon the left nipple and started suckling upon Ingrid's breast. Ingrid gasped, keeping him in one position against her body as he no longer struggled but accepted his fate. He had denied it to himself for the longest time but now that he was here, he didn't want to leave. Sucking her fur covered teat, Adam inhaled and subjected himself to the best kind of love he thought imaginable. He would give Ingrid all the love he could tonight...even if it meant alienating all those he loved. Ingrid blushed heavily, her legs shaking and her tail swinging from side to side in utter disbelief. She gently dropped Adam on the ground, bending down on two knees before him...spreading her legs. Adam got another idea before giving her the ultimate desire though...walking behind her, and glancing upon her rump.

Ingrid's eyes shot out wide almost as if she instinctively saw this coming. Her tail moved aside and before Adam was a glistening pink cavern and donut shaped anus waiting to be taken. The anticipation was almost too much to bear. All this was now his to enjoy as he saw fit, that muscular yet firm ass and the sweet and rosy cunt that was dripping out what seemed to him to be clear liquid life honey. Ingrid closed her eyes, awaiting the next move to be made by Adam. The boy placed a single hand on the rump, running his fingers through the sleek fur in the crack. It certainly WAS soft...the hole above the pussy was certainly tempting for some reason. Putting his nose up to the rectum, Adam took a good long sniff, inhaling the spicy yet pungent odor of giraffe. Drool ran down his lips and trickled to his chin. There was no turning back...

Gently spreading the pussy lips with two fingers to distract him, Adam outstretched his tongue and proceeded to lick the donut shaped anus, sending tingles throughout the giraffe. Ingrid looked back, watching in awe as Adam forced his tongue into the ass crack and proceeded to run his small, human tongue around the fleshy yet dirty hole within. Ingrid couldn't help but reach down and rub her pussy along with Adam as he began eating her out in such a manner, slurping and licking within the fur covered rump, pressing his face into the chocolate abyss. Warmth enveloped him in those folds, as he ate out his long necked companion, but it was for all the gold in the world. Could anything else matter?

"Adam, I think I'm finally ready..."

He stopped in mid-lick, and slowly removed his face from the rump he so vigorously adored to look up into the blushing yet awaiting face of Ingrid Giraffe. She grinned, almost innocently, at him. Was he ready for this, he thought? Heck, he'd just eaten out her ass. He looked down to his rock hard cock that was shaking back and forth, ready for the next alien contact to bless it. It needed satisfaction and this sausage shaped pleasure tool would have it's fondest desire. Taking hold of her twin cheeks, Ingrid bent down upon her two knees, spreading herself for him. It was such an awesome sight, the seemingly endless pink cavern and the juices that dripped from the top of those fleshy walls...almost too much for his eyes to take in.

Pushing back any more relunctance, if there was any left, Adam proceeded to take Ingrid for the first time. Ingrid closed her eyes and felt him enter her. Adam closed his eyes as well, as he pushed his man stick into the proper hole, an array of emotions washing over his brain as he felt the inner walls push down upon his sensitive length. He gasped out loud, amazed at the sheer scope of the esctasy he felt from Ingrid's own sensitive walls, and kept himself in there, pushing as fast as he could into Ingrid's barely spread black folds. Ingrid moaned in little cries but nonetheless Adam continued his assault. It hurt a little bit but not that much. The sheer feeling of joy she received was almost more than enough to forgive him for the little pain caused by his lust for pleasure.

Adam's face grew red and purple, his manhood being overcome by the sheer constant pleasure he felt. Young as he was, even he couldn't hold it back for much longer. He needed more time to feel, but as he was going to learn, this things never lasted THAT long. Pushing it again, he felt himself let go, a shower of cum erupting into Ingrid's system as she let out a cry that everyone in the entire zoo could hear. Luckily, everyone would think it was Lupe squawking in her sleep again. The two fell to the hard concrete ground below, exhausted but sweaty all the same. They were overcome by the moment, but looked to each other. Ingrid gave him a shy grin, and Adam simply reached out his hand to her paw.

"So Adam...do you think?..."

"Think what?"

"Oh, nothing...never mind."

"C'mon..."

"You think...you can love me?"

"Think? Ingrid, I don't need to think to do."

It's been a week since the two of them got together. The halls of CDMS were more or less changed over the entire affair. Ingrid was now known as the "mad giraffe" for her plummeting of Sharkowski. Adam was still Adam Lyon, but with the extra title of "boyfriend". The two were together constantly, much to Jake's chargin. Jake huffed as Adam and Ingrid came up to him, hand in hand looking at each other with goofy expressions on their faces.

"oohhohoho...here come the two dorks in love, now."Jake rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous."Adam pointed out matter of fact."You just can't take it like a mature spidermonkey."

"You're supposed to be MY best friend, not Ingrid's!"Jake grabbed Adam's shirt."YOU'RE MINE, NOT HER'S!"

"Let go of me."Adam tried to pull away.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU WON'T GO OUT WITH HER ANYMORE!"Jake looked at Ingrid with cracked eyes.

"You're obsessed."Ingrid picked Jake up by the collar of his shirt."Adam and I are sharing something that you could never hope to. I just hope you can come to the realization of what you're doing."

Dropping Jake on the ground, Adam rubbed his neck and grabbed Ingrid's hand and they went off back into the halls to their next class. They convinced Principal Pixiefrog to let them have all their classes together, so they could really get to know each know one another. Of course, their parents were yet to know what they were doing. Jake Spidermonkey sat with tail dropped down and his head lay low. What would he do? Ingrid was interfering in all their man fun...things were changing, and he didn't like it.

"What's da matter, Spidermonkey? Run out of butt lube?"Sharkowski grinned, walking up to the distraught monkey in the halls, his shadow encompassing Jake's body as Jake faced him.

"W-What's it to you?"

"I'm not in charge like I should be. As long as Lyon and dat giraffe girl are around, I won't be feared like I should. So, YOU'RE gonna help me."

"Why would I help you Bull? You haven't exactly been best buddies with me in the past..."Jake eyed him suspciously.

"Look at ya! You're a walking disaster waitin' to happen. I can't have that in MY school, not when my new best friend is gonna help me."Sharkowski grinned, grabbing the back of Jake's neck with a fin."So...what do ya say...friend?"

"But...Adam wouldn't..."

"Adam would walk all over ya like I would my own grandma. You got a brighter future hangin' with me than punkass Lyon and company..."

Jake looked away, glancing at a picture inside his locker of him and Adam smiling as many goofy ways as possible. He wanted to shed a single tear just then, but he couldn't. There were no more. Feelings of doubt and jealously began to cloud his senses and then...he KNEW that Bull was right. Adam and Ingrid had to break up for the good of the school. Things were NOT in their natural order. Why didn't he see it all before? Looking to Bull, she willingly put out his hand and shook Bull's fin, a razor sharp grin noting their exchange.

"Welcome ta your new life, Spidermonkey."

Down the halls, Adam and Ingrid walked step in step, hand in hand. Ingrid was thinking to herself as usual and Adam was trying to figure what she was doing. He was beginning to notice her, something that was hard to do in their pack when Adam's attention was constantly bombarded by a smelly monkey's butt jokes. She was batting her eyelids five times a second, twitching her arms in multiple directions, and blushing in tandem. She was in disbelief.

"Ya know, it's all right for you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours. I'm not going to bite (like most around here)."Adam shrugged.

"Oh...sorry Adam, it's just that I'm not used to this much attention from you or anyone else for that matter."Ingrid looked away."I'll try...I just need some..."

The two stopped in mid-step, as Adam saw someone he didn't get to see that often...his Mother, arms crossed and a stern look crossed her face. Her face was worn from working 8-9 hour days and her hair short and orange. She wore a standard black business suit with high heels. Her eyes aimed for the both of them, piercing them with her cold and hard stare. Adam wanted to run but couldn't.

"Adam."She tapped a heel on the dirty floor."I wouldn't think you'd sink to such lows, even after being sent to this dump of a school. God forbid you go after someone we approve."

"B-but.."

"No buts. Your butt is coming home. Now let go of that slut's hand so we can wash and wash it hard."His mother grabbed his arm and yanked it out of Ingrid's grasp."You...you will stay away from my child."

"Child...YOU called me child?"Adam looked to his mother with wide eyes.

He felt a cold hard slap to his face that sent him reeling inside, one that reminded him of his station in life. To his Mother, he was nothing but a hindrance. It was she who had caused the error that sent him to this animal school in the first place. His father was the reason he even got a decent homelife in the first place, but for some reason his Mother was going all out to make his life a living hell...though he was never exactly around when he needed him.

Ingrid didn't know what to do...she felt the fear that Adam had just felt. She needed him, more than ever. He had been noticably more happy ever since she came into his life, and that was making his Mother furious. She needed to be reprimanded. This wasn't Bull however...she could be arrested for assault.

"Wait!"Ingrid shouted even as Adam and his Mother were walking away.

"What?"His Mother stood, looking towards the exit.

"Ingrid...please, don't say anything...things'll only get worse. Please, trust me..."

Another slap was delivered for speaking up and Adam resumed his silence in fear, wondering what he did wrong now. Ingrid stamped her hoofs on the floor, anger erupting within her. She desperately wanted to slap the woman across the floor but she knew better. But how long could she really hold out?...

"Stop this!"Ingrid demanded."Let go of him! You call yourself a Mother?! Mine at least has the decency to send me postcards telling me how much she loves me. You...slapping your child just because he chose to love outside his race?! You can't even understand anyway?!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me if loves a pineapple."She tightened her grip on Adam's hand."As long as he's loved YOU however, it's made him...happy. I don't like that...he is to be miserable as long as he lives in my house. That's my edict, and that's why I sent him to this school."

"It was an error that...wait a minute."

"Yes...an intentional error, on my part. Of course, I was hoping he'd be ripped to shreds by the lions of this school by now but it appears he's adapted. Oh well, my bad."

"Mom..."

"Oh shut up, you worthless shit. You were nothing to me the moment you were born. I wanted to abort you, but your good for nothing father insisted that you not be."

"W-What?"

"That's right. You were an accident...a drunken baby, so to speak. You were never meant to come into this world. Why do you think I loathe you?"

"H-How could you?..."Ingrid looked at his Mother.

"Because I can, and I will. God gave me nothing but grief as I grew up and I see no reason to give my children nothing but the same. Heck, even my marriage has been a living hell..."His Mother laughed."God...I've never had such an enlightening and revealing day as this one."

"I...I..."Adam wrested his arm out of his Mother's grasp."How could you?"

"I could and would abort you if I had the chance."Adam's Mother crossed her arms."Hmmph. Go ahead, hide in some corner and strave yourself. Your punishment for being happy is no entrance to MY house for a week. Let's see you survive on the streets..."

With that, Adam's Mom took off whistling dixie with her hands in her pockets as Adam dropped to the ground and began literially crying in front of everyone in the school. Everyone in class came out to see what the commotion was about and Ingrid quickly came to Adam's side, trying her best to console him. No matter where he was in life, he was constantly being berated...even his own Mother didn't want him.

"Look at Lyon sob!"

"HAHAHA!"

"Nice one there Mrs. Lyon!"

Ingrid held Adam close, hugging him to her chest. She had apparently learned of the sex they had the night before when Adam snuck out of the house to be with her. They were extra secret about this...Ingrid had only told Lupe about the night. But who could've told...Bull? He walked by, whistling dixie as well as he leaned against one the nearby lockers and grinned, Jake hiding behind Bull's body.

"I told ya I'm in charge of this here school now, punks."Sharkowski grinned."See this display of utter weakness? Doesn't it make you wanna puke?! I say one o' us devours Lyon and giraffe right here, right now!"

"Y-Yeah!"Jake shook his fists, hesistantly.

"(Traitor.)"Ingrid shot a glare Jake's way.

"ahemI believe I'm still principal of this school, Mister Sharkowski. I will deem the one worthy of hunting Mister Lyon and Miss Giraffe down."Principal Pixiefrog adjusted his glasses, grinning."We'll give you both a ten minute headstart, and then every predator in the local zoo will be on your tail."

"Hmmph. I like prey dat runs anyway."

"How can you do this?!"Ingrid shouted."This goes against every major school section and code!"

"Not in the NEW rule book, it doesn't."Principal Pixiefrog grinned."Us sea creatures must stick together. Mammals must die...well, the weaker ones anyway."

"You heard him. Tick-tock tick-tock..."Bull laughed.

Picking up the sobbing Adam in her arms, Ingrid took off. She noticed her friends looking at her and Adam in bewildered looks...had they all defected to Bull's side? It didn't make any sense...but they were, after all, the weakest members of the pack. Friends or not, they were going to be pushed and hunted now as if they were nothing more than a package of meat on display. The hunt was on.

Next Chapter:Love Over Hunger


End file.
